Eggmanland (poziom)
|Mini-boss = *Interceptor *Big Mother *Titan *Red Titan|Boss = Egg Dragoon|Poprzedni = *Tornado Defense (PS3/Xbox 360) *Jungle Joyride (PS2/Wii)|Nazwa = Eggmanland|Boss2 = Dark Gaia|Boss3 = Perfect Dark Gaia}} – dziewiąty poziom w Sonic Unleashed na PS3/Xbox 360, albo ósmy w wersji na PS2/Wii. W obu wersjach jest to finałowy poziom. Rozgrywa się w sercu Eggmanlandu - wymarzonej metropolii Doktora Eggmana, wybudowanej dzięki mocy Dark Gai. Opis (PS3/Xbox 360) W wersji na PS3/Xbox 360 poziom posiada tylko jeden akt. Poziom jest szczególny, ze względu na to że znajdują się tu klepsydry, które odpowiadają za zmianę pory dnia. Sonic będzie musiał zmieniać swoją formę, aby móc przejść dalej. Rozgrywkę zaczyna normalny Sonic. Na początku gracz musi wyjść z korytarza, pełnego przeciwników i laserów. Następnie Sonic wyskoczy na zewnątrz. W tej sekcji gracz zjeżdża głównie po szynach przez park rozrywki. Na końcu tej sekcji Sonic musi dotknąć klepsydry i zmienić się w Jeżołaka. W tej sekcji znajdują się elementy platformowe. Gracz będzie musiał pokonać, albo ominąć, przeciwników pilnujących dźwigni na wielkiej platformie. Dźwignię trzeba będzie przesunąć, aby uruchomić kolejkę składającą się z filiżanek z lawą. Sonic może też nie uruchamiać kolejki i skakać po kolejnych wagonikach, ale wymaga to precyzji podczas skoku. Pod koniec gracz musi zniszczyć przeciwników pilnujących dźwigni na okrągłej platformie. Uruchomi to ruchomą platformę, która zaprowadzi gracza do kolejnej sekcji. Kolejny etap to sekcja 2D. Sonic musi przejść przez niebezpieczny korytarz. Pojawiają się w nim wysuwane platformy z podobizną Eggmana. Kiedy zapalą się na fioletowo, oznacza to że wysuwają się. Mogą w ten sposób zepchnąć gracza do przepaści. Sekcja zawiera też dużo elementów skakania między dwiema ścianami. Czasami ze ścian będą wystawały fioletowe wiatraki, raniące gracza, albo przejścia będą blokowane przez żółte, podświetlane platformy. Platformy te znikają i pojawiają się co jakiś czas, dlatego trzeba zsynchronizować swoje ruchy z pojawianiem się platform. Pod koniec tej sekcji gracz wskakuje do kolejki górskiej. Rollercoaster zostaje zniszczony na końcu trasy, a wagonik w którym siedzi gracz przekształca się w bobslej. Sonic musi zjeżdżać przez wyznaczoną trasę, pełną przeciwników, laserów, przepaści, ostrych zakrętów i śmigieł z otworami pośrodku. Sekcja kończy się wyskoczeniem z sań i wejściem do następnej sekcji Jeżołaka. W czwartej sekcji gracz musi, jako Jeżołak, przejść przez fabrykę zalaną przez lawę. Sonic musi balansować na rurach i skakać po platformach, aby wydostać się z kompleksu. Należy uważać na kolczaste koła, które kręcą się wokół niektórych rur. W niektórych pomieszczeniach Sonic będzie zmuszony walczyć z przeciwnikami, pilnującymi niektórych drzwi. Po wyjściu z tej sekcji gracz zmienia się z powrotem w normalnego Sonica. Biegnie teraz przez sekcję 2D, podobną do tej co poprzednio. Platformy z podobizną Eggmana są teraz umieszczone w groźniejszych konfiguracjach. Fioletowe wiatraki poruszają się teraz samowolnie po wyznaczonej trasie i mają większe szanse na zranienie gracza. Dochodzą tu taśmy produkcyjne, a także niebieskie platformy, które zapalają się na stałe, w przeciwieństwie do żółtych. Po wyjściu z sekcji 2D Sonic krótko jedzie po szynie w dół tunelu, z lawą na dnie. Gracz musi następnie wykonać sekwencję skakania między ścianami budynku. Po tym jego zadaniem będzie przebiec przez wielką taśmę produkcyjną, po której poruszają się różne przeszkody, np. kolce i bomby. Są tu też umieszczone także lasery. Na końcu taśmy znajduje się krążek linowy. Po złapaniu się go, Sonic wbiegnie do kolejnej sekcji 2D. Tym razem będzie musiał wspinać się po platformach, także tych z podobizną Eggmana, w górę kompleksu. Po opuszczeniu tego budynku Sonic wskoczy do kolejnej wieży. Będzie musiał bezpiecznie opaść w dół, omijając kolce i wiatraki. Na dnie znajduje się platforma, na której należy wylądować aby nie utonąć w lawie. Po wylądowaniu w kolejnym pomieszczeniu gracz ma wybór: przejść do kolejnej sekcji Jeżołaka, albo kontynuować rozgrywkę normalnym Soniciem, skacząc po ścianach po prawej stronie. W przypadku wybrania trasy Sonica, gracz będzie musiał przebiec przez długi tunel, pełen fioletowych wiatraków. Na końcu tunelu będzie musiał zmienić się z powrotem w Jeżołaka. Jeżołak musi otworzyć drzwi i wyjść z pomieszczenia. Wskoczy wtedy do pokoju z możliwymi do zniszczenia, fioletowymi drzwiami. Kryją one dźwignię, likwidującą laserową barierę. Idąc dalej gracz będzie zjeżdżać przez tunel, w którym pojawiają się śmigła z dwoma ostrzami. Zadają niewielkie obrażenia. Gracz wpadnie do pokoju z wielkim śmigłem, kręcącym się po podłodze. Nad nim znajdują się Dark Baty i Thunder Baty, które należy wyeliminować. Mogą też posłużyć do trzymania się z dala od śmigła. Do trzymania się z dala od śmigła służą także uchwyty na ścianach. Po zniszczeniu przeciwników odblokowana zostanie dźwignia, otwierające wyjście. Jeżołak musi zjechać przez kolejny tunel, w którym znajdują się śmigła z wieloma ostrzami. Sonic trafi do kolejnego pomieszczenia z lawą. Będzie musiał zejść w dół i zjechać przez kolejny tunel. Wpadnie wtedy do pomieszczenia z większą ilością zniszczalnych ścian, z których tylko jednak kryje dźwignię otwierająca wyjście. Zadanie to będą próbowali. Zaraz po wyskoczeniu z tunelu gracz będzie musiał wejść do przedostatniego pomieszczenia. Będzie tutaj trzeba pokonać Titana i grupę przeciwników. Ostatnie pomieszczenia to wielka arena, na końcu której znajduje się wejście do Świątyni Gai. Sonic musi pokonać dwóch Titanów i grupę przeciwników, aby ukończyć poziom. Opis (PS2/Wii) Dzień Head for the Goal Ring Na początku aktu dziennego gracz musi wbiec przez wejście do Eggmalnadu, po krętej i niebezpiecznej ścieżce otoczonej przez lawę. Sonic biegnie następnie przez przemysłowe i rozrywkowe ulice parku, omijając przeciwników, przeszkody i ostre zakręty. Następnie biegnie przez korytarz, w którym zaczyna go gonić Interceptor. Po tym korytarzy gracz będzie również biec po różnych ścianach. Interceptor może być zniszczony, jeśli zada mu się wystarczającą ilość uderzeń. Dalsza część poziomu to bieg przez wielką fabrykę, pełną ostrych zakrętów, rur i przepaści zalanych lawą. Znajduje się tu też krótka sekcja 2D. Poziom kończy się w sercu metropolii. Gather Rings at Top Speed! W tej misji celem gracza jest zebrać 280 pierścieni w czasie 2 minut. Akt rozgrywa się w pierwszej ćwiartce poprzedniej misji. Time Attack! Race for the Goal! Misja ta rozgrywa się na tej samej trasie co pierwszy akt. Celem gracza jest dobiec do mety w ciągu 2 minut. Inne misje * Reach the goal unscathed! '- dostań się do mety w ciągu 5 minut, nie otrzymując żadnych uderzen. Noc Act I: Infiltration Akt 1 zaczyna się przed bramą Eggmanlandu. Gracz musi przejść następnie przez serię korytarzy, niszcząc metalowe drzwi, oraz pokonując grupy przeciwników. W połowie poziomu Sonic będzie zjeżdżać po windzie, na której zaczną pojawiać się przeciwnicy. Na końcu gracz musi pokonać Big Mother. Act II: Robot Factory Akt 2 rozgrywa się w fabryce robotów. Znajduje się tu wiele taśm produkcyjnych. Poruszają się w różnych kierunkach, więc czasami skierują gracza we właściwym kierunku, a czasami w pułapkę: przepaść z lawą albo kolce. Poszczególne sekcje fabryki przerywane są przez walki z przeciwnikami. Ze ścian fabryki czasami wytryska ogień. Poza tym w fabryce znajdują się też sekcje ze wspinaniem się po ścianach. Act III: Beyond the Factory Akt 3 rozgrywa się w głębszej części fabryki. Zawiera wiele sekcji ze skakaniem po słupach, uchwytach i drążkach. Pojawiają się też metalowe platformy, które wysuwają się ze ścian i mogą zepchnąć gracza z krawędzi po której się porusza. Na końcu poziomu gracz schodzi w dół korytarza. Act IV: To Zero Point Akt 4 rozgrywa się w ciemnych korytarzach, głęboko pod Eggmanlandem. Znajduje się tu wiele pułapek tryskających ogniem, oraz wind. Sonic może nosić ze sobą niezniszczalne skrzynie, które zablokują ogień. Należy je trzymać nad sobą, lub stawiać je sobie pod nogami aby nie otrzymać sporych obrażeń od ognia. Pod koniec gracz będzie zjeżdżać windą w dół kompleksu. Zaczną się pojawiać kolejne grupy przeciwników, z Big Mother na końcu. Po pokonaniu tego mini-bossa gracz trafi do ostatniego etapu. Act V: Dark Gaia Cauldron Akt 5 zaczyna się w wąskich, metalowych korytarzach. Gracz będzie musiał niszczyć metalowe drzwi blokujące niektóre przejścia. W kolejnych korytarzach zaczyna pojawiać się ogień. Odtąd gracz będzie musiał pokonywać kolejne grupy przeciwników, pilnujące przejść. Dalsza część poziomu w dużym stopniu rozgrywa się w metalowej konstrukcji, zalanej od spodu przez lawę. Niektóre z platform przypominają tutaj ogromnego Egg Fightera. W kolejnych sekcjach gracz będzie musiał pokonać sekcję z wąskimi i częściowo zniszczonymi platformami. Na końcu gracz musi pokonać dużą liczbę przeciwników, pilnujących mety. Na końcu pojawi się najpotężniejszy przeciwnik w grze: Red Titan. Inne misje * '''Special Mission: Find the treasure! '-''' '''w ciągu 4 minut znajdź 5 ukrytych skarbów. * '''Reach the goal ring without getting Hit!? - dostań się do mety w ciągu 2 minut mając do dyspozycji tylko niewielką ilość zdrowia. * Battle Royale! Take on all comers! - pokonaj 100 przeciwników w ciągu 13 minut. Boss Egg Dragoon Pierwszy boss Eggmanlandu i finałowy nocny boss w grze. Po latach studiowania umiejętności Sonica, Eggman stworzył tego robota w celu ostatecznego zgładzenia jeża. Egg Dragoon posiada dwa mechaniczne ramiona: w prawej jest działo z licznymi lufami. Lewa dłoń posiada świder, który może być wystrzelony. Jego słabym punktem są zielone lampy na dole tułowia. Walka z bossem toczy się na platformach spadających do jądra planety. Dark Gaia Dark Gaia to mityczna istota istniejąca od zarania dziejów, wcielenie mroku, nocy i zniszczenia. Dark Gaia jest w konflikcie z Light Gaią, w którym próbuje zniszczyć Ziemię ale zostaje zawsze powstrzymany przez swojego odpowiednika. Dark Gaia został przedwcześnie przebudzony przez Eggmana, który wykorzystał jego moc do budowy Eggmanlandu. Teraz potwór odzyskał pełnię swoich sił i jest gotów zniszczyć planetę. Chip transformuje się więc w Gaia Colossusa, aby wesprzeć Sonica w walce z Dark Gaią. Perfect Dark Gaia Finałowy boss w grze Sonic Unleashed. Perfect Dark Gaia to ostateczna transformacja Dark Gai, którą potwór osiąga u szczytu swej potęgi. W tej formie otwory gębowe na bokach potwora otwierają się i ujawniają więcej oczu. Na głównym otworze gębowym pojawia się natomiast nowe, największe oko. Perfect Dark Gaia zyskuje oprócz tego dodatkowe 4 ramiona, mając ich teraz łącznie 6. Potwór jest dokładniejszy przy wystrzeliwaniu kul i promieni energii, może posługiwać się telekinezą, a także zyskuje zdolność wytwarzania wokół siebie pola ochronnego podtrzymywanego przez macki. Jedynie Super Sonic i Gaia Colossus mają szanse na pokonanie największego wroga którego kiedykolwiek spotkali. Muzyka }} Ciekawostki * Eggmanland w wersji na PS3/Xbox 360 znany jest wśród fanów jako jeden z najtrudniejszych poziomów w serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Na szczególną uwagę zasługuje jego długość, która może osiągać nawet godzinę. Mimo tego Eggmanland można ukończyć w około 20 minut. Warunki jakie muszą być spełnione to: maksymalne statystyki u Sonica i Jeżołaka, a także korzystanie z różnych skrótów i ignorowanie potyczek z przeciwnikami. * Jest to jedyny poziom w Sonic Unleashed, który nie otrzymał swojego pakietu DLC z serii Adventure Pack. * Jest to jedyny poziom w Sonic Unleashed na PS3/Xbox 360, w którym muzyka nie zmienia się w trakcie walk z przeciwnikami i mini-bossami. Kategoria:Tematyka przemysłowa Kategoria:Tematyka ognia Kategoria:Tematyka parku rozrywki Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Unleashed